


Soulmate AU notfic

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a random soulmate AU idea where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Soulmate AU notfic

So what if Derek and Stiles somehow end up as room or housemates at college in New York?

They didn't ever really meet back in beacon hills, stiles has never met any of the Hales except maybe Cora who was in his grade in school.

It's Thanksgiving or Christmas or something and Stiles doesn't have the money for a flight back home.

Derek's soulmate was Paige who still died somehow so he suggests to pretend they're dating so his family will pay for Stiles ticket and Stiles is on board immediately.

So of course he now has to meet the hale family in addition to spending time with his dad during the holidays, or maybe his dad gets invited along (unless they all realize how weird the amounts of food they consume must look to someone who basically has observant in his job description idk).

Anyway Derek's family is super happy that he found someone after Paige and Kate and stuff but then. 

Then Peter comes in and Stiles says Peter's phrase to him and he looks at Talia all panicked like wtf do I do omg he's Derek's boyfriend D: (I kinda want the phrase to be "hi I'm Derek's boyfriend" but then Peter and Talia would have had time to plan for this)

So Peter freezes up and doesn't say anything _at all_ and big sis has to drag him out of there to have his freak out in her office in peace because in this AU Peter is basically Derek's best friend and he can't do that to his nephew can he? What can he do? Wait until they break up and then swoop in is not that much less of an asshole move!

And meanwhile Stiles is all confused but what Talia and Peter didn't realize is that Derek actually _knows_ what Peter's soul phrase is and now he will have to make his uncle talk to Stiles while they're all here.

Giving their personalities that should be pretty easy, just tell Stiles something "Peter thinks/believes" and have him rant at him until he has to defend himself.

But on the other hand Peter can be stubborn af, and is resourceful enough to get out of every conversation without replying.

Oh dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to adopt


End file.
